


Turning Page

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Danny Mahealani/Ethan - Freeform, Multi, Side Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Side Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Side Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times fate throws Scott and Derek together just to pull them apart and the fourth time it doesn't. Starts at an airport, ends at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Page

The first time it happened, Scott’s just yanked his black suitcase off the luggage carousel and after one step backwards, he’s gone and rammed into some random dude’s chest.

He’s just about to apologise but the guy turns out to be a giant douche.

“You have my bag?” Ok so he was hot with a nice body and chest hair peeking out of his tight V-neck, but that air of arrogance made Scott stiffen. Plus, Scott was a 100% sure that the bag was his.

“No, sorry man, I’m pretty sure it’s mine.” Scott responded, shrugging.

The random guy scoffed. “I know what my own bag looks like, and you’re holding my bag. Look at the airline tag, I was on that plane.”

“Um, so was I?” Scott was trying not to lose his temper, but all he wanted to do was leave and get back home and this guy was making it so much harder.

“Did you write your name anywhere on the bag?” The douchebag asked.

“I guess not, did you?” Scott replied.

“No I di-” He begun but was interrupted by an outraged cry.

“Hey you- you boys over there.” It was a particularly grumpy old lady. “Give me back my bag right now. Can’t you goddamn see my label stuck to the goddamn side handle? Goddamn.”

Scott saw the guy’s head swing to see the handle and his facial expression suddenly become an apologetic one. 

“I am so sorry,” Scott said in a voice so gentle and kind that even the old lady started to melt a little.

He handed her the bag, and heard the douchebag next to him apologise as well- to which the lady stiffly nodded and mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

“Well, that was embarrassing.” The guy said to Scott.

He cracked a smile. “Oh man.”

“I guess everyone has those black suitcases. What’s your name?”  The guy asked.

“Scott. What about you?” Scott was stupidly flushed.

“I’m Derek. Hey- we’d better wait for our actual bags now.” Derek grinned.  

Scott turned around to face the luggage belt again. “Yep, we better.”

They stood together in a, well, not-uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Derek spotted a black suitcase heading their way. It was definitely his because he caught the tiny splosh of white paint at the bottom from when he was painting the ceiling of his bedroom. He hadn’t even remembered that till now.

“Well, this is me.” Derek pulled the bag off the belt. “Dab of white paint, see.”

“Yeah,” Scott smiled.

“I’ll see you around, Scott.” Derek began to walk away.

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Scott waved him off.

He reached up to touch his cheeks, and they were still burning. 

* * *

 

They managed to bump into each other a few months later.

A little boy had drunk his iced chocolate too quickly and there was a pool of melted whipped cream and brown liquid underneath a table. Scott’s boss had instructed him to clean it up. So there he stood, mopping back and forth and wondering why he’d chosen a coffee shop to work at. Why not the library, like Stiles had suggested. The coffee shop paid more and Scott was already drowning in enough student loans at the fresh age of 19 that he didn’t want to rely on anyone to pay his rent either. So there was that. The second year of college was tough.

Thankfully the cleaning up didn’t take much time, so he was back at the counter taking over the orders from a thankful co-worker.  He stared absent-mindedly at the cash register waiting for customers to come up.

“One caramel macchiato, please.” The voice sounded so familiar. “Tall. Two sugars. ”

Scott looked up and immediately recognised his face. “It’s you.”

“Scott, right?” Derek responded. That leather jacket and the rough, facial hair made him look even more attractive than when he’d last encountered him.

“You remembered my name.” Scott felt slightly silly for saying that, it was so cliché, but what else could he say? So he just smiled and processed his order.

“Brown apron. It’s nice. Suits you.” Derek smiled back.

“What’re you in town for?” Scott asked curiously.

“I have this thing that my publisher’s forcing me to do. Nothing interesting.” Derek responded.

“Oh cool, maybe we’ll run into each other again.” Fuck. Scott didn’t want to seem like he was coming on to him or anything. Especially if he was not interested. And also his publisher? Was he an author or something?

“Hopefully yeah,” Derek nodded.

Scott took a sideway glance at Danny on barista duty who was probably tutting under his breath at him. What? It wasn’t a particularly busy day today and there was no one behind Derek.

“One tall caramel macchiato- two sugars.” Danny called out.

Derek grabbed it off the counter and then looked at Scott. “Mind if I grab your number?”

He passed Scott his phone and just as he was about to type it in, it started buzzing and ringing loudly.

“Who’s, uh, _‘monster no 1’_?” Scott said.

Derek immediately took the phone and started speaking into it, swearing a few times and then casting an apologetic look in Scott’s direction. He picked up his coffee and started going towards the door.

“I’m so sorry, Scott, I’ll see you around.” Derek said quickly. The door swung shut behind him.

“Maybe it’s just not meant to be?” Danny offered.

“Yeah, Danny. Maybe.” Scott replied grimly.

* * *

 

 The third time it happened was the next day. Scott was eating lunch at one of the college café’s with Kira and Malia. It was funny actually, he’d dated Kira for nearly a year before they’d broken up. “It’s not you, Scott, it’s just- we’re drifting apart. It doesn’t feel good anymore it just feels like we’re friends who see each other every other day and have sex like once a month- when we can be _bothered_. I’m sorry- I just can’t do this anymore.” Scott could hardly be angry at her because it was true. They were both bored and their relationship had become pointless. They had still remained close friends though, and now Kira was in a relationship with Malia, and he was happy for them both.

Anyway, the two of them were eager to see a guest lecturer by name of D.T. Hale who was ‘Vice-Dean Laura Hale’s mysterious younger brother’ who had published several articles on lycanthropy and folklore and recently a YA novel about teenage werewolves. Malia and Kira were giant fans of the book so they had been eager and asked Scott if he wanted to come when he had run into them earlier that morning.  He’d agreed because he didn’t want to go to his apartment and a) hear Stiles talking about his sex life and b) hear Boyd and Erica doing it and c) clean up Isaac’s dirty dishes and unwashed laundry all over the ground.

“This is going to be _so freaking amazing_.” Kira was on the verge of shrieking. She couldn’t stop bouncing in her seat.

“I know, I know.” Malia was cramming fries into her mouth. “I need him to sign my copy.”

“We should totally stalk him after.” Kira clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Really? Stalking.” Scott choked on his pasta salad. “And you sound so happy about it too.”

“Chill.” Malia whacked his back. Hard. “We’ll do it discreetly like when he’s sitting alone somewhere I’ll pretend to trip Kira over. Her bag will spill and he’ll see two books fall out. If he’s not an asshole then he’ll come and help her put her shit back in. Then she’ll fake being all upset and hurt and say how she wanted to get the author to sign the books because her little sisters are big fans but she just narrowly missed the lecture. Then he’ll reveal himself as the author and sign them. Bam.”

“You know you guys could just wait after the lecture and ask nicely?” Scott laughed.

“Where’s the fun in that way, Scott?” Kira cackled manically. Malia leaned over and pecked her cheek proudly.

“You’ve turned her into a monster.” Scott said.

When the three of them had finished eating, Scott checked his phone. It was ten minutes till the lecture started and the theatre was just around the corner from where they were sitting. 

“Do you guys wanna start walking there now?” Scott asked.

Soon enough they were standing in the midst of a large crowd of students waiting to get in. The professor waiting at the front for the ‘ok’ to open them sighed loudly and honestly looked like they wanted to be somewhere else. About fifty heads at the front snapped around when her phone beeped and she groaned, stepping aside to let the inevitable stampede through.  

Thankfully, they’d gotten excellent seating high up in the centre. It was mainly because of Malia shoving aside and hissing at people trying to push in front of them. When the noise and movement had settled down, the professor at the front began talking.

“Let’s all welcome D.T. Hale who’s going to be talking to us about several forms of folklore and incorporating that effectively into fiction. Now, he will be taking several pauses throughout the length of the lecture and in that time do feel free to ask questions. Nothing personal or err, inappropriate in relation to physical appearance. He’s been kind enough to prepare a PowerPoint so I’m going to start that now.” She said.

“Physical appearance? What, does he have some scars or marks or something?” Malia whispered to Scott and Kira.  “Also, why isn’t Vice-Dean Hale here to introduce him? Has she officially gone on maternity leave? Not that it’d do any good she’s already 7 months.”

The presentation came up through the projector and it was just the titles and a giant black triskelion contrasting a white background.  

“Ooh that’s so cool,” Kira gushed.

The author came out to the front and Scott’s heart skipped a beat. Holy shit. D.T. Hale? Derek-something-starting-with-T-Hale? This was Derek. Scott glanced at all the other students, predominantly female, who were giggling excitedly. He just sat there with an open mouth.  

“Hey.” Derek had a tiny microphone attatched to his shirt. “We’ll start in another 5, yes?” The whole lecture theatre was noisy once again.

“Jesus Christ.” Scott sensed Malia was about to release a wolf whistle but placed a hand across hers and stared at her with an expression of ‘do you want to get us kicked out?’

“Hey, what about me?” Kira donned a hurt expression.

“You know you’re my one and only girl,” Malia pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But like, I can find people attractive without being attracted to them.” 

Kira relaxed onto her shoulder.  

“What’s up Scott?” Kira said. “You look weird.”

“We know he’s hot but what is with your expression?” Malia added.

“I’ve met him before. Twice.” Scott muttered. “We keep running into each other. This just- it- can’t be a coincidence, right?”

Before Kira and Malia could even reply, and before Derek could even start his lecture, the girl next to him started coughing violently. Shit. He had barely noticed she was there. She looked scarily sickly. 

“Can’t- breathe.” She said in a raspy tone.

“I think she’s having an asthma attack.” Kira suggested worriedly.

“There’s a lot of dust here… I think it could have definitely triggered it.” Malia said.

“I think you guys are right.” Scott agreed.

He turned around to the girl. “Hey, hey, I have asthma too and I don’t think you knew you had it until now. I’m going to help you, okay? We need to get out of here and to the sick bay, which is across campus. I’ll show you something that’ll make breathing a bit easier and so you can walk a little okay?”

She was still suffering but she nodded and Scott began to demonstrate a breathing technique he’d discovered a while back. It helped if he’d left his inhaler at home, which he did a lot. 

She followed his steps and quietened down after that, murmuring a ‘thanks’ and slowly got off her seat.

“I’ll walk you there.” Scott got up too.

“What about him?” Malia waggled her finger in Derek’s direction.

“It can wait. I’m sure he’ll stick around after. I’ll catch up to him.” Scott said.

“Wait, we’ll come with you.” Kira began to get up but Scott shook his head.

“You guys should stay. Don’t waste this opportunity.” He insisted.

Kira reluctantly sat back down.

Scott gave an assuring smile to the girl who’d suffered the attack. She smiled back and they slowly walked out of the lecture theatre.

He didn’t know that Derek had just caught a glimpse of him as he left.

* * *

 

 The fourth time they’d bumped into each other, it was at a wedding. Six months later. During that time he’d almost forgotten about Derek. He left straight after the lecture and it turned out that Vice-Dean Hale aka his sister Laura had gone into labour early. It now made sense to Scott why he’d disappeared so quickly out of the coffee shop and now the lecture. He mourned the loss of Derek for the week, and even tried to find information about him online. But it was elusive as fuck and goodreads.com was no help. So he moved on and saw other people. Mostly flings.

Then Allison and Lydia had decided to get married. Everyone was outraged. “You’re nineteen years old! That’s way too young.” 

Victoria and Chris Argent were terrifying so when they had insisted on talking to Lydia, Scott pulled her in for a hug and whispered ‘good luck’. Because he had been in that position several years ago with Allison and he had never felt his insides crumble as much as the moment they had invited him for ‘dinner’.  

“Don’t worry, Scott. I can deal with them.” She had said confidently only to return to his apartment two hours later with trembling fingers and a horrified expression. 

“Steak, Scott.” She breathed deeply. “They cut into their steak and smiled at me and- the metaphors, Scott. Holy Shit. Metaphors.”

Stiles had burst into the room with Erica, Boyd and Isaac tailing behind. The apartment was 3 bedrooms with Stiles, Scott and Boyd having their own and Isaac sleeping on the couch because he hated his roommate in the college dorms. Erica and Boyd were a packaged deal, so she just slept in his room. It was a… usually dysfunctional environment but Scott had gotten used to it.

“Mommy Argent filet you alive?” Erica smirked.

“No, she greeted me with flower crowns at the door and welcomed me as their new daughter.” Lydia snapped back. “What do you think?”

Isaac, Stiles and Boyd all gave Lydia sympathetic looks that she rolled her eyes at. Erica just looked amused.

“Lydia?” Allison’s voice rang through the apartment. “Lydia?” 

“Here!” Boyd yelled.  

Allison pushed through everyone in the doorframe and swooped down next to Lydia, tucking aside her hair and picking up the back of her hand to kiss.

“I told my parents to be supportive or fuck off. I don’t need them. I can take care of myself. I love you, Lydia. I love you so much, okay?” Allison pleaded.

“After dinner, you didn’t say anything. You didn’t stand up for me, Ally, you’re supposed to do that. Maybe getting married is a giant mistake.” Lydia said softly.

“I- I was scared of them, my whole life I’ve been scared of saying anything to them, Lydia. But as soon as you ran out I knew I had screwed up and I told them like it is. They accepted it, Lydia. They’re gonna try to be supportive.” Allison was tearing up now.

“Don’t cry, you’re gonna make me cry.” Lydia held onto her.

“Alright guys let’s all get out now, give them some privacy.” Scott said loudly, shooing the audience out the door.

* * *

 

A few months after that, they were all sitting at the front of an amazing chapel, intricately decorated. 

He hadn’t thought about Derek in forever until he had turned around to see the bridesmaids coming down the aisle and spotted Derek in the centre of the benches on the other side of the room. Lydia must have invited Laura Hale who must’ve asked Derek as a plus-one. Both of the siblings looked gorgeous (Derek in a grey suit and Laura wore a pink dress holding her six month old daughter in her lap). Anyway, seeing him in there brought back a sudden rush of emotion and curiosity and mostly passion. He was secretly glad Lydia was a giant teacher’s pet because it made him run into Derek for the fourth time.

This time he was determined not to let any emergencies get in the way of them. 

The wedding band started playing and out came Kira with a flower in her hair and a dark green dress. Malia and Erica followed suit, wearing the same colour but different dresses. All of them looked like ethereal goddesses or something. 

A few minutes later, after the bridesmaids were lined up, Allison came through the chapel doors and down the isle looking radiant with her hair piled up and ivory wedding down. Chris Argent was on her arm and he looked so proud that Scott had to do a double take. Then came Lydia looking equally beautiful with her teary-eyed mother on her arm.

The whole ceremony was amazing and when Scott glanced at all his friends, they couldn’t be happier. Boyd, who was sniffling behind his sleeve and glaring at Isaac when he snorted. Stiles, with his new girlfriend leaning serenely on his shoulder. Her name was Cora and they’d met last month. He didn’t know much about her other than the fact that she travelled a lot and she was tough as nails with an attitude that rivalled Stiles and kept him in check. Kira had silent tears sliding down her face and Malia held her hand. And Erica kept taking quick looks in Boyd’s direction in an attempt to catch his eye. Danny and his new boyfriend Ethan couldn’t tear their eyes off each other.

And then Scott looked back at Derek once more, whose wandering gaze seemed to catch Scott in the act. He gave a slight nod and flashed Scott a small smile. Scott turned around quickly because he couldn’t stop smiling and didn’t want Derek to get freaked out.

* * *

 

 The reception was impossibly nicer than the wedding. Every little thing was an elegant silver or a sheer purple-y blue. Delicate floral pieces hung everywhere. Chandeliers. The brides had finished their dance, so all the other couples flooded to the floor. Scott’s eyes swept around the room for Derek. He’d be damned if they missed each other again. He saw Laura sitting on a table alone, breast-feeding her kid and he looked away immediately. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Stiles crept up behind him and slapped his hands on Scott’s shoulders, causing him to jump. He retaliated by tugging Stiles' ears.  Hard.  They were so pale, they had gone an alarming red colour straightaway.

“I hate you.” Stiles said cheerfully.

“You love me, man.” Scott said. “Where’s Cora?”

“Bathroom. I was waiting for her but all the girls waiting in line were giving me odd looks as if I was a perv or something.” Stiles sounded deflated.

“I’m trying to find Derek,” Scott sighed. “This is the fourth time like, come on, third time’s a charm didn’t work so I’m counting on this.”

“Oh! I saw him before, he was dancing.” Stiles said.

“ _Dancing?”_ Scott replied.

“Yeah, she was really pretty too.” Stiles really wasn’t making the situation any better.

“Great.” Now Scott sounded deflated.

He had been hoping that Derek would be looking for him too and now Scott just felt desperate and clingy. Six months. Six months had passed by and of course Derek wasn’t the type of person to hold on to a single attraction for so long. He didn’t even feel like trying now. He was just going to drink the entire champagne fountain and maybe find someone to hook up with.

“Come on, dude, she’s probably like his friend or something. Go and talk to him. Go.” Stiles insisted. “I don’t know the whole story and unless they’re like kissing or something- which they totally weren’t when I saw them, go and find him.”

“There’s all these blocks that keep happening and I don’t think that we’re supposed to get to know each other better. You feel me, man? So I’m gonna drink and have fun and ignore every temptation I have. He’s basically a stranger anyways.”  Scott shrugged.

“Scott, I love you but you need to let go of this whole ‘blockages’ nonsense. Who gives a fuck? Don’t let go of him no matter what happens. Oh- there’s Cora.” Stiles reached for the hand of his date. “See ya, man.”

“See ya,” He stared miserably after Stiles and Cora’s going up to the dancefloor.

Scott found his table and sunk down on the chair. The only other person there was Isaac who looked just about as happy as Scott felt. Why the hell was he sitting down?

“Hey, there are about twenty people staring at you.” Scott said to him. “Go ask one to dance, why are you being a loner at the table?”

“The wedding just reminded me how alone I am,” Isaac sighed. “Everyone’s off in pairs with their… soul-mates probably. And I’ve got no one.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Scott couldn’t bear to sit in this negative atmosphere any longer. He needed a drink, maybe three, but he also needed to make Isaac happy. “Wanna dance?”

“Why I’d be honoured.” Isaac said dryly.

Scott grabbed his hand and laughed.

They were both terrible dancers, stumbling over each other’s feet and nearly choking with laughter over it. Other couples steered clear of their direction and Isaac hi-fived Scott (“We’re now the pariahs of Allison and Lydia’s wedding, good job.”). Scott wasn’t going to lie, he was having a good time with Isaac. He one of his closest friends so nothing was remotely awkward. Not even when Isaac attempted to spin Scott around and both of them went crashing on the floor on top of each other. Well, not until he saw Derek, Kira and Malia’s faces hovering over him.

“Lydia says that you two are embarrassing her and everything that she’s never stood for.” Malia crosses her arms.

“Allison says leave them alone and let them have fun though,” Kira added in.

“Hey,” Derek said.

Scott shook off Isaac who was on top of him. “Um, hi.”

“I was looking for you.” Derek continued. “They led me here. We gotta make the fourth time count right?”

Scott was still kinda bitter but nodded and got up.  

“I would have searched for you sooner but I ran into an old friend. I hadn’t seen her in 8 years. Funny how things are at weddings.”  Derek said.

So that’s who he was dancing with. Stiles was right.

“So we’re going to go now.” Malia informed them, dragging Kira away with her.

“Wait up, I’m coming with you guys.” Isaac caught up to the two girls.

“Do you want to get outta here?” Scott asked.

“Meeting you again is the highlight of my night. You really have to ask?” Derek chuckled.

Scott smirked and they clambered out of the reception room and the lobby. He felt exhilarated because he didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he was more than ready.

He was horny. He had been horny for ages, so fucking- that sounded really good right about now. But if Derek just wanted to go to a diner or a bar and chill, that was fine too.

Derek pulled at Scott’s tie so their lips crashed together. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages. I like you.”

Scott’s hands flew to cup Derek’s face. “Unless you want to do it in front of all these cars, we should book a room. It’s a hotel y’know.”

“There’s a perfectly good alleyway right there.” Derek suggested. Completely seriously.

“That’s gross.” Scott paused. “Let’s do it.”

The two of them raced inside the alleyway and checked for any people. There was nothing. It was also dark slightly cramped so they didn’t expect anyone passing through anytime soon.

Derek pulled off Scott’s suit jacket and undid the top couple of buttons of his shirt. “You’re-so-fucking-hot- jesus christ.”

He kissed across Scott’s jawline all the way to his collarbone. His finger hooked on his belt and he looked at Scott’s face to get the okay. Scott nodded impatiently and Derek quickly undid it, slipping his hand through his underwear and onto his hard-on. 

He kissed Scott while he slowly, almost teasingly jerked him off. He loved the way Scott’s mouth tasted like strawberries and some faint kind of cinnamon. He liked the way Scott whined and groaned and gasped for more. It was making his own dick harder. He nearly moaned when Scott finally came into his hand.

Scott shoved him away and then pulled him closer, they switched positions so that Derek was the one pressed against the alley wall. Scott kneeled down and unzipped Derek’s slacks. Derek nearly passed out when he felt Scott’s warm tongue on the tip of his dick. Scott used his hand to cup his balls and move up and down his length. His tongue flicked and explored and Derek panted Scott’s name until he came a little too fast for his liking into Scott’s mouth. Scott didn’t mind, he just stared up at Derek with his doe-eyed expression, adorable dimpled smile and wiped the come off his bottom lip with the back of his sleeve.

Just as Scott was tucking Derek’s dick back in and pulling up the zip again, he heard loud giggling and some kind of grunting noises.

Derek took out his phone and flashed the display at the two figures standing barely a meter away from them. His entire face dropped.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed.

“Derek?” Cora narrowed her eyes.

“Oh hey, Scott.” Stiles said nervously.

“I thought you were in South America. This is my sister, Scott.” Derek said.

“A Hale?” Stiles yelped.

“I got back a couple of weeks ago. And don’t ask why I didn’t tell you or Laura- you would have judged me because things didn’t work out in South America.” Cora rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to call you later. And you better pick up.” Derek shook his head at his younger sister. “Let’s go, Scott.”

Scott followed him out of the alleyway and they both started laughing once they were out of earshot.

“Weddings.” Derek sighed happily.

“Oh man,” Scott grinned.

“Scott?” Derek said.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go on a real date with me, you know? Food, conversation. Something not in an alleyway?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, Derek,” Scott gazed up at Derek. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you've all enjoyed reading this!!~~ there's not that much scerek on a03 and it breaks my heart so i thought i'd contribute. thanks for reading <33
> 
> feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> -millsandcrane xoxoxox


End file.
